Rebels
by anonymousgirl23
Summary: In a small, secluded village, something is happening. A rebellion, or as the people liked to call it. This is their story: a tale of loss, love, and freedom. Percy Jackson fantasy AU!


**So...this is a random dream I had this afternoon. I've decided to type it out because it's one of those dreams that you never want to forget, and one thing led to another, and now you are reading this as a Percy Jackson Fantasy AU! Be warned, though: it may not make sense to some people because my dreams are totally weird; they just happen to have Percy Jackson characters in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All credit goes to Rick Riordan. Enjoy! :3**

**-anonymousgirl23-**

* * *

It's burning.

In this Minecraft, Greek-styled village, the giant mound of dirt shone brighter than the moon, red and yellow flames flickering rapidly. I looked around, confused.

_Had I changed formed once more?_ I asked myself, suddenly aware that this was not my intended mission. The torch illuminated my hand, casting ghastly shadows on the huge mound. I have already begun to feel the scorching heat of the blazing fire.

All around me, villagers were shouting. Angry that their offering was going up in flames. It must be the rebels, they thought. Nobody among us would do such a thing. They began to run in my direction. I had to hide.

With the torch in my hand, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Ahead, I could see the end of the village houses. I turned a sharp left. Now, the burning mound angrily threw yellow sparks on the ground, raising the temperature higher and higher. I started to sweat. I burned the houses next to me, feeding the raging fire.

I saw a black figure approach. I stopped in my tracks. My aunt looked at me sadly, obviously trying to reason with what I am trying to do. She tried, "Please…"

"You can't stop me," I whispered. "For just this once, I plead you."

I continued to set things ablaze, my aunt barely forming a word. She accepted her fate. The village she grew to love must perish. The rebels must escape.

I turned behind a small monument. Percy, Annabeth, and a few others, hoods over their faces, nodded grimly at me. I nodded back. "You can come with us," he said in a raspy voice, stretching his arm out over to me. "It will be safer."

"And I will," I declared. "I have decided not to stay here anymore."

Percy gave a small smile. He put an arm around Annabeth. "Let's go, Annie. We will be free soon." She ducked besides Percy, letting him cover her. I took a small child behind me and started to jog quietly across the village, desperately trying to lead the small group to the far end of the village, where Bianca awaits holding the wooden fence open.

The fire continues to run rampant. The villagers were distressed. But preoccupied with the burning mound, nobody paid attention to us. To the people in shabby clothing sneaking past them behind buildings and animal pens. Nobody seemed to care that the rebels, who had for so long been under their oppression, were running away.

I hid a smile. My plan worked. In between the spaces where no building was there to hide us, dry grass burned. A line of red and yellow fires grew taller and taller, effectively shielding us from the villagers. But halfway, I realised my problem.

The line of fires begun to sputter. Sparks flew here and there, a reminder of my rash mistake of not putting enough grass. The rebels are now wide open for the villagers to see, and they have started to realise it. Percy and Annabeth crouched lower. Coach Hedge, already shorter than most of us, began to crawl on his knees. I covered the child I was hiding with my jacket. The villagers can catch me. Torture me, imprison me. But they shall never catch them.

Our first gap loomed closer. No evidence of a fire was there, only a pile of ashes. We walked as quietly as we could, glancing to the left quickly to see if any villagers spot us. None of them paid attention. Their shouts filled the atmosphere. More and more carried pitchforks and burning torches.

I breath a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. _Two more open areas_, I thought to myself. We crouched past the second area. I willed myself to focus on the task at hand, yet something compelled me to look. _Look_, it seem to say. _Give yourself away to your villagers_. Unable to avoid it any longer, I looked to the left. Much longer than I give myself credit for.

A villager saw me. Miraculously, he did not push further. His attention was solely to put out that burning mound. I sighed, relieved. I continued to crouch.

Now we are at the last stretch of our journey. My body growing weaker, I gave it my all to pass through the wooden fence that serves as the village border. A chorus of cheers rippled across the crowd. The rebels were free. They ran to the boats awaiting for them, brought by Thalia and Bianca.

But my body gave up, my vision already starting to blur, and I could feel myself leaving, leaving, leaving the group behind. _A bit longer_, I forced myself. Yet I could not stop it. While the rebels ran forward, aware of their successful escape, I was slowly disappearing. My soul flickered. And I felt it. My body disintegrated, leaving my spirit wandering free in aid of a new host. I willed myself to go into a woman's body, one with stormy grey eyes and blonde hair, her face etched into a laugh of delight.

_Annabeth_…I thought. And my spirit merged with hers, my thoughts suddenly filled with a rush of euphoria, freedom, lightness. I am free. I am alive. I can finally have a life with Percy. The person in question reached out an arm, and I gladly took it. He pulled me into the swan-like boat which will take us far, far, far away from the village.

Away from our miserable lives, into our future.

* * *

Back at the wooden fence, a young girl with a green beret hugged her brother tightly. She had tears in her eyes.

"You sure, Nico?" Bianca asked, her voice quivering. "You can leave this job to the huntresses, you know. You can finally be free."

Nico shook his head. "I can't. They still have him hostage, locked under a cave where no one can see him. You know how much he means to me, Bianca. I have to save him before the villagers…He can't die." The young boy choked at his words.

Bianca sighed. She pulled Nico into another hug. "Be safe, _fratellino_."

He placed two arms on her shoulders, noticing the tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Behind them, the village raged on, the fires seemingly touching the pitch black skies. Nico smiled. _I'm coming for you_.

"I will, Bianca," he reassured her. And he moved away from her, turning back to the village where he once came from. To save the second most important person in his life.

_Hold on, Will_, Nico thought to himself as he crouched once again behind the animal pens. _I will save you, just as I saved the others_.

The fires raged on.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you know who was the person at the beginning?**

**For those of you who don't understand the 'switching bodies' thing, I basically have this weird moment in my dreams where I am in the body of another person. What did I say, weird right? And I'm sorry if the story is kind of confusing or nonsense. I'm merely writing down what's going on in my dream**

**Anyway, I don't know if this will be a one-shot or not. Tell me if you guys want a continuation of this story in the comments, but for now I will put this as complete.**

**Thank's for reading! :D**

**-anonymousgirl23-**


End file.
